The Boy Who Lived, Twice
by Dawn Fairy
Summary: This is my first fanfic please review and tell me what you think, the title might give you a clue what it is about
1. Chapter one

Chapter one

A/N This is my first fanfic so please read and review, enjoy!

Chapter one

" So this is what a bug is, a tiny little thing that listens to Muggles and then tells the other person what they said." Ron described as his shoe got stuck to a piece of chewing gum and tried to prise it off with his fingers.

"No! I've told you before, now would you listen this time! A bug is a microscopic device which is secretly enclosed in a muggles clothing, which once turned on by the listener, senses the frequency of a voice and sends electronically patterned waves to the receivers interface." 

Hermione explained as Ron, fingers still stuck together with chewing gum, but his foot successfully released, returned safely to the pavement, stared at Hermione more confused than ever and replied "oh yeah I get it now." And quickly looked away, pretending to be interested in a passing motorbike. 

Sunshine mellowed over the paved London streets. It was the middle of July; the summer heat was building a tantalising taste of electricity in the air. 

Hermione was showing Ron the sights of London and informing him of different facts about Muggles. Of course, they had invited Harry to join them but his Uncle Vernon had put his foot down.

" You are NOT going to parade around London, the capital of _our _nation with your weirdo friends and that's final!" 

Vernon Dursley was really yelling at Harry now, so loud even that Hermione had to take the phone away from her ear. As this was the fifth time of asking and Vernons voice was getting increasingly angrier and louder both Harry and Hermione agreed that he wasn't going to give in.

Harry had just considered going anyway but he needed somewhere to stay for the rest of the summer holidays and he didn't want to take advantage of the Weasleys generosity. Again.

As if he had read Hermiones mind, Ron stopped admiring the bike and turned towards her. 

"At least it gives me a chance to buy Harry something for his birthday" Ron mumbled " I'd like to get him something non-magic, for a change."

"Should we try in here then?" Hermione was pointing to a small dimly lit shop with an assortment of small gadgets and gizmos littering the window.

They went in, the shop was dark and smelled faintly of stale cheese. A beady-eyed man was watching them from behind the counter, his nose twitching.

"Hermione?" Ron called " What's this? Do you think Harry would like it?"

"I doubt it Ron" Hermione replied " They are nose hair clippers"

"Eurgh!" exclaimed Ron dropping the clippers back down on the shelf "Who would want to do that?"

Hermione shrugged, the man behind the counter raised his hand self consciously to his face.

" Oh, ermmm, how about this?" Ron had picked up a shiny blue watch.

"Wow, that's nice! And Harry does keep wearing that old one that doesn't work for some reason, yeah it would be nice to get him a new one"

"I see you are interested in the Locus FX 21" said the weedy counter man " Its new in. It has a built in compass, alarm, mirror, times in London, Tokyo, Paris, New York and…" the man paused before widening his eyes and dramatically saying "it glows in the dark!!"

"Cool!" said Ron and Hermione, Ron with a lot more enthusiasm.

Ignoring Ron, who was staring at the watch as if all his dreams had just come true, Hermione asked, "How much is it?"

" That watch, the Lotus FX 21?" asked the man

"Yes, this watch" replied Hermione slowly

" That will be £35, but for such a charming, and if I may add, handsome young lady as yourself (Hermione winced), I will let you take this home today for £18.95."

"Oh," said Ron, "I have only managed to save up this" holding up a ten pound note.

"That's okay" said Hermione handing him another ten pounds " I couldn't think of anything to get, lets go halves"

As Ron went to pay, Hermione glanced around the shop, when something caught hr eye. Through the window she could clearly recognise the familiar glasses and untidy hair, it was Harry.

She sprinted over to the door, wrenched it open and toppled on to the street.

" Hey Herm, where you goin' ?" called Ron.

"Harry, Harry over here" Hermione called. Harry kept walking. He wasn't alone, a pretty blonde girl was on his arm, whispering into his ear.

Ron came out of the shop.

" Hermionie, what..?" He followed Hermiones stare and saw Harry.

They both went towards Harry and the girl and Hermione pulled Harry's arm round to look at her.

"Hey," she smiled, "If we knew you were coming we would have met up with you and who is this?" Hermione nodded towards the girl who was looking startled.

Before Harry could answer the girl yanked him back round to face her.

"I knew it, I just knew it!" the girl was yelling at Harry in a high pitched squeaky voice as if she was about to burst into tears. "They all told me, about her, and now here she is. Don't go out with him, they said we have seen him around with this other girl. You could have told me you had another girlfriend, but I should have guessed, well then, are you going to introduce us?" People in the street were now falling off the kerb to stop from getting in the way.

"I don't know who she is I have never seen her before in my life" Harry replied.

"Don't lie to me, I may be blonde and beautiful but I am not stupid!" screamed the girl.

Before Harry could reply to this the girl reached up her hand and slapped Harry sharply across the face. Harry's own hand flew instinctively to his cheek. The girl then proceeded to push her way through the crowds before breaking off into a run.

Harry turned to meet the astonished faces of Ron and Hermione. 

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, "Thanks a lot, I really liked her, do you know how hard it is to find a quality girl in London?"

Harry scowled, swore at them then took off in a run in the direction that the girl had gone.

Hermione and Ron gave each other a quick glance before running after Harry, but it was useless it was mid-day and the streets were packed with people.

They stopped, Ron staring at Hermione. "What was all that about?" a puzzled look on his face.

" Lets go home," Hermione suggested, "We will call him tonight and then maybe he can give us an explanation."

***


	2. Chapter two

A/N second chapter, yeah, please r/r

A/N second chapter, yeah! Thankyou if you have already reviewed, please continue to do so. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Harry woke up with a jolt. His cheek was burning. He had fallen asleep in the Dursleys front room. He had had a strange dream. He dreamt he was in a street somewhere and a girl was talking to him. Hermione and Ron were also there. He wanted to talk to them but something was holding him back. The sharp pain on his face had woken him up.

The phone rang beside him, the Dursleys were in the garden entertaining the neighbours with their new barbecue. Harry picked up the phone

"Hello"

"Harry, Hermione here,"

"Oh, hi Hermione, its lucky you phoned now, Uncle Vernon is showing off his new barbecue,"

"Really, that's nice, when my parents have a barbecue they…"

"Hermione give the phone to me!" he heard Ron say in the background. He then heard a slight struggle and then Rons voice on the other end of the line.

"Harry?"

"Hey, Ron"

There was a pause

"Errmmm, Harry…"

Harry didn't like the tone of Rons voice, something was wrong.

"Whats up Ron?"

" If you didn't want to come to London with _us_ you could of just said, or was it that you are ashamed of us, because you are famous and all, you wouldn't want us commoners to mix with your friends and girlfriend"

"Ron, I don't know what…"

"I always knew, you know, that I was going to be second class to the Famous Harry Potter."

"What the hell…" Harry started but was cut off.

"Harry, its Hermione again, look Ron is just a bit upset that you ignored us earlier but he will come round"

"Herm, I don't know what you are on about"

"Look Harry," Hermione continued, "We do know that you might not want to hang out with us all the time, but you could of at least told us the truth.

"Now, I have to go, see you in September," and before Harry could reply she hung up.

Harry slowly replaced the phone on the hook.

Before Harry could think about what just happened the door flew open and Uncle Vernon strode in, his face was a putrid shade of purple. Harry amusingly thought that he looked like a beetroot with a moustache but didn't think it was appropriate to laugh. 

"Did I just hear you on the phone?" he demanded

" I am not _allowed _to touch the phone, or had you forgotten." Harry replied coolly

"I heard it ring when I was in the garden, and when I got inside it stopped" he growled, ignoring Harry's remark.

"You know, hearing ringing sounds in your head is _never _a good sign"

"I don't have time to play your games boy, now GET upstairs to your room, I am moving the guests inside and I doubt that they would want to see you" Uncle Vernon glared.

"Fine." Harry replied, it would give him a chance to do some homework anyway.

As Harry was at the bottom of the stairs he heard Uncle Vernon yell

"If I hear one sound out of you.."

"I know," Harry sighed and climbed the stairs "I know".

***

It was September the first, Harry was in the back of the Dursleys car. He was gazing dreamily out of the window. He had had some weird dreams lately, weirder than usual anyway. He had dreamt that he was in a hotel, at a football match and playing "Hotel California" on a guitar.

He was also thinking about Ron and Hermione. He had received a birthday card from both of them and a present between them, which happened to be this really ace watch which he flashed at Dudley whenever he got the chance. Apart from that he had not spoken to either of them since the phone call. He didn't like the way he felt, insecure and guilty but he wasn't sure why.

"Hurry up, come on, I don't have all day"

They were at Kings Cross station and Uncle Vernon had already put his trunk on a trolley and was now waiting for him to get out of the car.

Harry got out and looked at the station, taking a deep breath. He heard the car behind him speed off so he pushed his trolley into the station himself.

Crowds of people pushed around him, he looked around but after failing to find anyone he knew began at a run towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

The Hogwarts express materialised before him, pushing his way through students and parents he made is way to an empty carriage, sat in the corner and waited.

It was fifteen minutes into the journey before Ron and Hermione appeared they tentatively opened the door and sat down.

They were glancing at each other and then at Harry, the silence was driving him crazy so he spoke first.

"Whatever you want to say, would you just say it"

"Ok" Hermione started, "We just wanted you to know that we have forgiven you"

"Forgiven me for what exactly?"

Hermione gave him a look of mixed expression.

"You see, Hermione, I told you he would deny it" said Ron.

Ron was looking calm but gave Harry a bitter look before turning towards the window.

Harry stood up. He could feel the anger building up inside his chest.

"If you two are talking about that ignoring you thing again I have already told you that I don't have a clue what you are talking about."

Hermione stood up but more slowly than Harry had.

"Look, you don't have to lie anymore, its okay, we are your friends." She said softly, her eyes pleading with Harry's to calm down.

"Well you're not acting like my friends. You know what?" Harry could feel his voice getting harsher " You don't have to believe me, its okay, I am your friend" he said mimicking Hermione's calm but extremely patronising voice.

With that he strode out leaving a hurt looking Hermione and a sour looking Ron staring after him.

Harry wanted them to come after him to say that they did believe him. An aching sensation had occurred in his stomach. For a brief second he felt like he would go back and apologise, but why should he, he hadn't done anything.

He carried on walking down the aisle until he saw Seamus, Neville and Dean and went to join them.

Dean was describing a football match he had been to.

"Yeah it was great, being the first in the season and all."

When Harry entered they all smiled. "Finally" Harry thought " People who are happy to see me"

Harry sat, he was just calming down when Dean turned to him.

"Hey Harry, I thought I saw you at the game on Saturday"

Harry felt the familiar nausea in his stomach.

"It wasn't me. I don't know what the hell you are talking about" replied Harry quickly.

"Okay Harry, chill out, I knew it wasn't you anyway, I can't imagine those people you live with letting you go. Also you were with this gang of dodgey looking people. Come to think of it he hardly looked like you anyway, and if you said you weren't there mate, then you weren't there."

Harry felt relief flood over him, the last thing he wanted was more people hating him. But there was something at his back of his mind telling him "aahh, yes but you did _dream_ you were at a football match." He wasn't going to say anything though, people thought he was strange enough already.

The trolley lady came by and Harry feeling suddenly hungry got up and bought himself a pumpkin pie.

As the trolley lady left a smug looking Malfoy entered.

"Here, you are Potter, I was wondering where you had got to. Not with your other little friends, I just saw them down the other end, very quiet they were, didn't want to talk. Had a fight have you?"

Seamus, Dean and Neville were looking curious, it hadn't occurred to them where Ron and Hermione were.

Harry ignored Malfoy and pretended to be interested in his pie.

Malfoy, bored at the fact that he had failed to wind him up went over to tease Neville.

Harry took a bite of the pie, it was warm and comforting, he swallowed. He was just about to take another bite when a sharp searing pain hit his temples. Another jolt of pain hit his chest, he wanted to speak but he couldn't draw in enough air. 

He dropped the pie, he felt like he was being strangled. A lump had formed in his throat, he was finding it harder to breathe.

He knelt down on all fours, his body unable to support him. He could hear voices above him but he couldn't make out what they were saying. His eyes were watery and swirling patterns emerged in front of him. 

Now he began to violently cough and as he did a spray of blood emitted from his mouth and splattered on the floor. Now he could faintly make out screams before he felt a hard bang on his head as it hit the floor and his mind went blank.


End file.
